Oh, Shizuo
by solaresque
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima is the strongest man in Ikebukuro, capable of killing someone in a snap and harassing vending machines since he was a child. He can get anything he wants in a blink of an eye, so why can't he make this certain flea his? Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Another Shizaya fic :3 This is what happens when your internet dies every 10 minutes and you have nothing to do but write fanfiction. ;n;

* * *

><p><em><strong>Izaya, <strong>__**I think I really….like you.**_

Those words were displayed on Shizuo Heiwajima's cell phone screen. His thumb was on the 'Send' button, but he didn't actually press it. In fact, it has been there for about 15 minutes now. Shizuo – _the _Shizuo – couldn't bring up the balls to press the 'Send' button.

He was Shizuo motherfucking Heiwajima! The strongest motherfucker in Ikebukoro, who was capable of throwing vending machines around, ripping signs off the cement, and was capable of killing someone in a snap, and he couldn't press a goddamn button?

Nope. He couldn't.

That wasn't the saddest part. The saddest part was that he was actually willing to confess his feelings for the stupid flea. And he didn't even know how he got to liking the idiot. All he knew or cared about was that he felt so attracted to Izaya, and that whenever they fought each other, he was always turned on.

It was so wrong, yet so right at the same time.

When he realized that he had this forbidden attraction to Izaya, he tried to get it out of his system as soon as possible. He talked to Tom. He talked to Namie, because she was close to Izaya (somewhat). He went to Simon and asked for advice. What did he get from Simon? A simple shrug and a coupon for his fucking russian sushi. He even went to desperate measures – a strip club.

Full of sweaty women in their lingerie and ugly men who either went there because they got cheated on or they just wanted to get laid. Shizuo took a seat infront of a blonde stripper whose name was Vorona and watched her with his glasses lowered down to the bridge of his nose.

She went on and tried to tease Shizuo with her too-round ass and removing her goddamn bra. She also had the fucking balls to toss it at his face. Disgusted by Vorona's actions, Shizuo took the bra and threw it back at her and told her to ''Put a shirt on, you're embarrassing yourself.''

He left the strip club, unsatisfied, Izaya still roaming around in his head. Shizuo had just single handedly proven to himself that he was gay. No straight guy would tell a lady like Vorona to put her bra back on. In fact, a straight guy would have grabbed her, headed for the nearest bathroom, and fucked her senseless.

Did Shizuo fuck the lady senseless? No, because he thought she was disgusting. Why did he think the lady was disgusting? Because he was gay. Why was he gay? Izaya made him gay.

After the awkward trip to the strip club, he went home. He removed his pants and boxers off and jacked off to the thought of Izaya being the stripper instead of…what was her name?- Vorona. And he thought about fucking him senseless in a bathroom. All. Night. Long.

Here he was now, in some park, with children screaming and couples making out infront of him, with his eyes glued to his cell phone, his thumb placed on the 'Send' button. He was tempted to press it, but…

He just couldn't.

An hour or so passed by and the people in the park headed home. Shizuo remained on the park bench, still staring at his cell phone screen.

And then….

''Shiiiiiizzzuuuuuuuu-cchhhaaaaaannnnnnn!'' someone bellowed.

It wasn't just any someone. This was Izaya motherfucking Orihara. Hearing the loud voice startled Shizuo, making him fumble with his phone, almost dropping it. He stuck his phone in his pocket and made it look like he was just enjoying the peace.

Izaya sat down next to Shizuo. Their fingers were slightly touching, and Shizuo blushed because of it. He slowly moved his hand close enough so that he could actually feel the warmth of Izaya's hand.

''Heh, no fighting today, Shizu-chan?'' Izaya smiled.

''Sh-shut up. I'm here to relax. Get rejuvenated. A man needs his peace once in a while.''

''_YOU _need peace, Shizu-chan? You're the one disrupting this city's peace, throwing vending machines around like there's no tomorrow.'' The ravenette smirked and looked up at the not-so-cloudy sky. The street lights were beginning to flicker on, and the sun was setting. ''Look, Shizu-chan. If you want peace, watch the sunset.''

The two gazed at the lowering sun. _It is pretty nice, _Shizuo thought.

_Beep Beep Beep! _

Izaya scoffed. ''Moment killer. It's a text message. Excuse me.''

For once in his life, Shizuo didn't give a shit about anything. Watching the sun set was absolutely exhilarating. It was such a beautiful sight. He almost forgot about the forbidden attraction he had for the flea, who was right next to him, reading some text message.

Wait..text message?

Shizuo whipped out his phone and checked his drafts. Nothing. He looked at his 'Sent' box and the first thing he saw…

_**To: Izaya Orihara**_

_**Izaya, I think I really…. like you.**_

''Oh my god…'' Shizuo mumbled. He glanced over at the flea and mentally killed himself. Izaya was flushed, wide-eyed, and his mouth was slightly agape. _Crap, _Shizuo thought. _I'm such a dumbass._

''Sorry, I think I sent it to the wrong person,'' he said.

Izaya looked at Shizuo like he was stupid. ''It says my name, Shizu-chan.''

Shizuo gave himself a mental face palm. He thought about walking away and pretending that this never happened, but would that make him a coward? Yes, yes it would. He stayed put and thought the situation over calmly.

_Okay, so basically I just accidentally confessed to Izaya that I liked him. Maybe I should tell him that this is just all a misunderstanding and that I was just trying to prank him. Got it. Here it goes….._

Shizuo took a deep breath. And before he even utter a sound, Izaya went on to a big explanation about how convenient it was to have Shizuo Heiwajima fall head over heels for him. The blonde man refused to confess that he was 'head over heels' for Izaya, because he wasn't.

Well, he thought he wasn't, because obsessing over every little thing about Izaya didn't mean he was head over heels for him. Because he thought that jacking off to the thought of Izaya didn't mean he was head over heels for him. Because he thought that the strip club experience didn't mean he was head over heels for him….wait.

_Oh my god..I AM head over heels for him!_

Izaya looked at Shizuo with a raised eyebrow and a confused face. ''So? Are you head over heels for me?''

''N-no.''

A smirk. ''You liar.''

''Shut the fuck up, fleabag. You wouldn't know.''

Said flea gasped. ''Oh? And how would _you_ know that _I_ wouldn't know what _you_ know?''

''Because I know.''

''No you don't.''

''Yes, I do.''

''No you dooon't.''

''Yes, I dooooo.''

''Nope.''

''I JUST FUCKING KNOW, OKAY, IZAYA?''

Izaya flinched at the loud voice, but continued to argue. ''You don't know how I feel.''

Shizuo bit back an outburst of bad words and managed to blurt out, ''Then tell me how you feel.''

His words were followed by silence. The sky got dark and stars were beginning to pop out and it was getting cold. Shizuo was so anxious to know how Izaya felt about him and he couldn't wait any longer. He had to know.

''I…I don't know, Shizu-chan. It's nice to see someone I'm close to fall for me, but I'm not sure how I feel about you,'' Izaya said.

Shizuo felt his heart break in two. ''I understand. Sorry for scarring you for life with that text message. I guess I'll go now.'' He got off the park bench and straightened his bartender suit. The man was careful to not make eye contact, because he didn't want Izaya to see the sadness in his eyes.

_Why the hell was this all going wrong?_ Shizuo thought. In the yaoi shows that he actually watched for reference, (courtesy of Erika, who gave him encouraging pep talks and that she would support the two happily in their relationship) when the male confesses to the other about his feelings, the other would say that he also felt the same way and they would have hot sex afterwards. He was coonvinced that the same thing would have happened in real life, but apparently his plan didn't go out the way he thought it would.

Shizuo took a few steps away and felt his insides twist and turn in pain. There was no other way to make himself feel better than to drink his heart out and demolish everything in his path. Once he's out of Izaya's sight, he'd throw a giant rampage. He began to walk home, but then he felt something pull against him.

He was turned all the way around, and a man that was a few inches shorter than him was clutching on to him like there was no tomorrow.

''Let me think about it, Shizu-chan. Please don't go destroying the entire city. Don't think that I'm going to hate you forever. Don't do anything stupid, don't commit suicide, heh, don't kill anyone, don't destroy any more of these poor vending machines, and…just don't go around being depressed. Promise me, Shizu-chan?''

Shizuo stood still and looked down at Izaya. ''Yeah. I promise.''

Izaya let go, looked Shizuo in the eyes and let him walk home. He watched the tall man stroll away slowly. Izaya almost felt bad. Almost. When Shizuo was far enough, Izaya also headed home himself.

''Oh, Shizu-chan. So completely oblivious. He simply can't figure out that I too am completely head over heels for him. Oh well, I should at least enjoy what's in store for both of us.''


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **oh gad, school is tomorrow.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~~

* * *

><p>And before he knew it, there Shizuo was, in some bar, dangerously drunk. An annoying man was sitting a couple seats away, repetitively asking who dumped him. Shizuo ignored the man for about 5 minutes, but when the man asked the question for what seemed like the millionth time, he snapped. Gripping the cup he was drinking out of, he threw it straight at the man's face.<p>

The guy screamed in pain.

''JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! IF I DIDN'T ANSWER YOU THE FIRST GODDAMN TIME, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL ANSWER YOU THE NEXT TIME? HUH?''

Shizuo studied him. He was bald, bearded, ugly, and looked like he just got mobbed. Even worse, there were pieces of glass stuck to parts of his face and blood dripped slowly from it. When the bald guy realized that the drunk blonde man was Shizuo Heiwajima, he took off and began yelping for help. Shizuo smirked. ''Yeah, that's right, you piece of shit. Run home to your mom.'' He turned back to the bartender and shouted for another bottle of beer.

''Guh, I hate beer,'' he grumbled, literally gulping down the entire bottle. ''I've always hated b-beer since I was a kid.''

''So why are you drinking it?'' a lady asked.

He looked at the lady and squinted his eyes. She looked familiar. Blonde hair, big tits, those blue eyes… He couldn't remember anything because he was so goddamn intoxicated. ''You're…you're….that one slut.''

''Vorona.'' She said, holding her hand out. ''And not all strippers are sluts, you know. I strip for the money, not the men. You, on the other hand…I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine.''

Shizuo waved his hand in a 'Go away' gesture. ''I-I don't like yuh, lady.''

Vorona bit her lip and tried to look all cute, but Shizuo wasn't falling for that trick.

''Look, Voronga-''

''_Vorona._''

''-There's only one motherfucker that I like in this motherfucking city-''

''And who might that be?''

''-and it's Izaya motherfucking Orihara. The most annoying m-motherfucking man in the world….who can manipulate people any way he wants…I fucking ha-hate that man, but I somehow find it impossible for me _not_to like him.''

Vorona was shocked. This gorgeous, strong man liked _Izaya?_That cheap information broker? According to most of the people in Ikebukoro, those two hated each other with a passion! Was it a hate-love thing? She found herself in the middle of her own questions, unable to answer any of them. She was known for coming up with an answer for anything from the top of her head, but this time, she had no answer. She was….answerless. Vorona was answerless. She couldn't accept this. She couldn't! Vorona had already made her mark on Shizuo (throwing that bra at him = making a mark) and she was _so_ not going to pass up this sex god for some man!

Shizuo managed to stand up and walk away from the also annoying woman and headed home. It was 1 AM, which meant he had been drinking for almost 3 hours.

During his painful and drunk walk home, he tried to remember what he said to Izaya. He faintly recalled that he promised him that he wouldn't go on throwing rampages and being depressed, but here he was now, depressed as fuck. He didn't know what to do. Shizuo felt like he just got dumped.

''I feel like shit.'' he said to himself. ''Fucking shit. I, Shizuo Heiwajima, feel like fucking shit.''

The next morning, Shizuo woke up with renewed hope. If he could show Izaya how great of a boyfriend he could be, then maybe Izaya would realize that he also had feelings for him. He threw on his usual attire and once again, started roaming around.

_So what does a good boyfriend do?_Shizuo had no idea. He never gave a fuck about couples in Ikebukoro, especially that Seiji Yagiri guy with the annoying Mika girl. All he knew was that couples kissed and hugged and loved each other.

His renewed hope and confidence vanished. He didn't know what to do! He was utterly head over heels for Izaya Orihara, _and he didn't know what to do!_

''Shizuo-san?'' a familiar girl's voice squealed. Shizuo turned around. It was Erika Karisawa, the girl who had convinced him to watch yaoi shows. ''How did it go with Izaya?''

''Fucking bad.'' he snapped.

Erika smiled. ''Well, maybe because you're not trying hard enough!'' She took Shizuo's hand and dragged him to the nearest florist and went on about how flowers and chocolate would be a great way to make Izaya fall for him. She also mentioned that restraining himself from killing him every time they met would be a good idea too. Shizuo had no idea how Erika knew all of this, but he took all of her advice anyway.

The tall blonde man bought a bouquet of white roses and a box of chocolates and headed for Izaya's place.

* * *

><p>''Namie, did I ever tell you that I love humans?'' Izaya asked while admiring his nails and swiveling around in his swiveling chair.<p>

Namie Yagiri, who was temporarily living with Izaya, rolled her eyes. ''Shut up, you piece of shit. I'm texting Seiji.''

The ravenette laughed. ''You have an unhealthy obsession over your little brother, almost like incest. Is it incest, though? Maybe it-''

''Say another word involving incest and I'll stab you to death with a damn fork.''

Izaya smiled. Having Namie stay over was fun. Although both of them tried to murder each other multiple times, she was fun to be around with. Every day he woke up to 'Wake up, son of a bitch'. He was also greeted by the aroma of eggs and bacon, followed with arguing back and forth about stupid things like what color should they paint the place and who should wash the dishes on what day. It was almost like one of those happy families.

''Speaking of unhealthy obsessions,'' Namie placed her phone down on the coffee table. ''How did it go with Shizuo yesterday? Did you ask him out yet?''

She had known about Izaya's crush for a long time now, almost 6 months. It wasn't just a crush, it was borderline obsession. Every night, she'd watch Izaya study Shizuo's schedule and check when he would be free. She also watched Izaya look out his window to see if Shizuo would ever pass by, and when he does, Izaya would run out of the building and go after Shizuo.

Namie actually found this all cute, because she'd never expected to see that Izaya, the most manipulative and diabolical man in the world, fall for someone so dangerous to be around with, Shizuo Heiwajima. When she actually looked at the situation, she realized that the two were actually made for each other.

Hell, she was a yaoi fangirl, what do you expect?

She waited for Izaya's answer, but got nothing. She only saw the ravenette staring at his cell phone screen, possibly reading something.

And then the doorbell rang.

''I'll get it,'' Namie said. Izaya still said nothing. She sighed and headed for the door, expecting the man's two twin sisters.

Oh, but she was wrong.

When Namie opened the door, she didn't see the loud, annoying and boisterous twins, but saw Shizuo, holding a bouquet of flowers and what looked like a box of chocolates. She took a look at Shizuo. He was flushed, he had bags underneath his eyes, and a chocolate tinted his lips.

Shizuo looked at Namie, then inside the apartment, then at Namie again. Namie lived with Izaya? Does that mean they're dating?

''I'm not dating Izaya.'' Namie said, as if she read Shizuo's mind. Shizuo simply nodded.

''Well, these flowers and chocolates are for-''

''Is it from Seiji? For me? His loving and caring older sister? Is it?''

''-Izaya.''

Namie's hyperactive form faded. She shut the door a bit and screamed for Izaya.

''WHAT DO YOU WANT?'' Shizuo heard Izaya yell.

''SHIZUO'S AT THE DOOR, SO GET YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS HERE!''

Shizuo smiled. _So they're not quite fond of each other? Good. The only one allowed to like Izaya is me. _After a few minutes, the door opened again, and Izaya showed up. He took one look at the flowers and the box of chocolates and covered his mouth.

_Oh my god, I'm so happy. What do I do?_

''Uh, I figured that I should at least be nice to you from now on, so I got you these…uh…..'' Shizuo looked at what he was holding. He was still partly dazed from the massive drinking spree the night before, and he couldn't concentrate on anything other than Izaya.

''Flowers?'' Izaya said.

''Yeah. Flowers. I hope you like them. And the chocolates too. I kind of ate some of them, so sorry about that.'' Shizuo placed the items in Izaya's hands. Izaya was currently in a state of euphoric bliss. No one has ever gave him flowers and chocolate in his life before! Ever! And getting some from the person he loved so much….

''Thank you, Shizu-chan!'' he cheered.

The tall blonde man gave him a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his neck. ''Well, you know…''

Izaya stood on his tippy toes and gave Shizuo a quick kiss on the cheek. ''I really appreciate it. I hope you're still holding on to that promise of yours, and when you get home, take a nice shower and brush your teeth. Your breath reeks of alcohol. And if I'm not mistaken, you hate alcohol. I told you not to do some crazy shit, you idiot.''

Shizuo was still frozen and lifted his hand to his cheek, feeling the moist spot that Izaya left. What just happened?

The ravenette said that he'd catch up with him later and said goodbye. The door shut slowly, and Shizuo finally stepped back and leaned on the wall. Izaya just kissed him. _Izaya just kissed him! _

Maybe this whole thing really was going to work. Shizuo smiled in victory, lit a cigarette and walked towards the elevator. He had to thank Erika first before he went home.

When the elevator's doors shut, on the other side of the hallway of the apartment, a certain blonde woman with big tits and shocking blue eyes stepped forward.

''Shizuo's mine,'' she said. ''Not yours, piece of shit.''


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? Yeah. I'm on a roll. I have to finish this as soon as possible before homework piles up again. :3 Hope you enjoy this one too!

* * *

><p>''Namie! Namie! Namie! Namie! Namie! Namie! Namie! Namie! Namie! Namie! Namie! Namie! Namie! Namie! Namie!'' Izaya shouted.<p>

''What the hell? I heard you the first seven fucking times! What do you want now? I'm cooking.''

''Shizu-chan got me flowers! And chocolate!'' he said.

Namie nodded. ''I see. Are you going to burn them?''

Izaya looked at Namie like she was retarded. ''Why would I burn them, you asshole? And if you ever think about burning them yourself, I'm going to burn _you._ Or better yet, your precious Seiji-kun.''

''Go anywhere near Seiji and I'll burn your boyfriend.''

''_Boyfriend_? Who ever said Shizu-chan was my _boyfriend?_''

She smirked. ''I did.''

''He's not.''

''He will be.''

''Says who?''

''You.''

''When did I say that?''

''You didn't. But you want him to.''

''No I don't.''

''Yeah, you do.''

''Burn in hell, Namie.''

''Die, Izaya.'' Namie ended the arguing by throwing the spoon she was using to mix the soup at the ravenette's face. Izaya flinched, but he was glad that the flowers and chocolate were unharmed. He flopped on the couch and opened the box of chocolates, only to see that already half of the box was consumed by none other than the man who took the time to buy the chocolates – Shizuo Heiwajima.

He grinned and popped a chocolate in his mouth. ''Y'know, Namie, I think it's sweet that he bought me flowers and chocolate.''

Namie scoffed. ''I think it's sweet someone actually _bought_ you flowers and chocolate.''

The doorbell rang again.

Izaya stood up quickly. ''Is it him again? Did he buy me more stuff? Is he going to ask me out now? I'll get the door!'' He sprinted to the door and opened it. It wasn't Shizuo.

''Who is it?'' Namie called from the kitchen.

Izaya checked the woman out. Blonde hair, blue eyes, big tits, hourglass shaped body…she reminded him of Shizu-chan.

''Uh, who are you?'' he asked.

''Your worst nightmare.'' she replied, punching Izaya straight on the face.

Namie heard the loud thump on the floor, turned off the stove and grabbed a knife, heading to where the noise came from. Izaya laid on the floor, wiping the blood that trickled down his nose.

''Get your ass up, Izaya.'' Namie snapped.

''Oh, shut up, Namie. The floor likes me, so I think I'll just stay down here.'' Izaya said.

The brunette looked at the blonde woman who just punched Izaya. ''Who the hell do you think you are, showing up out of nowhere and punching people in the face?''

''Shizuo is _mine! _So get your ass away from him, Orihara!'' Vorona yelled.

Izaya, still sprawled out on the floor, sighed. ''What is it with people and my ass? It's perfectly fine and I find nothing wrong with it.''

Namie couldn't help but chuckle at the idiot's idiotic comment. Then she turned back to the blonde lady. ''Get out of here.''

Vorona shook her head. ''I'm not leaving until that fucking man gets killed.'' She pointed to the man on the floor. ''Like I said, Shizuo is mine. I fell in love with him when I saw him in the strip club. I was fortunate enough to have him take a seat right infront of me, so I tried to give him a show, but then he said I was just embarrassing myself and left. I thought that I had been doing something wrong, so I went and took advanced stripping classes-''

The ravenette burst out laughing. ''Stripping classes?''

''-and when I saw him in the bar drinking his ass of last night, I was going to ask him out, but then he said that he was in love with this piece of shit!'' she pointed at Izaya again. ''I can't have a sex god that I fell in love in first sight with just reject me because of some information broker!''

Namie was getting pissed. This woman that shouted and screamed didn't even introduce herself yet. ''What's your name?''

''My name is Vorona.'' She said. ''I play with guns and toys like that.''

''Oh, like sex toys? 'Cause you can't get into a decent relationship?'' Izaya asked. He finally stood up and looked at Vorona straight in the eyes. Whipping out his flickblade, he pointed it straight at her.

''Love at first sight my ass. Do you even know who Shizu-chan is? Do you study his every move? Do you cherish every moment you see him even when it's most likely that you'll get hit by a vending machine, stop sign, or anything he can rip off the cement? Did you go to high school with him? Did you live your whole life not knowing that the person you loved the most was the person you hated the most? Did, you Miss Vorona?''

Vorona was silent.

''Unlike you, I'm not hunting down every person that Shizu-chan decides to start getting close to. In fact, Shizu-chan and I have been close for almost 10 years now, so you can go home and cry your eyes out. Sorry, Vorona, but I'm afraid that Shizu-chan is already mine.''

''You kissed him. That's all you did. He saw me partially naked.''

''He bought me flowers and chocolate. What did he do to you? Huh? He told you that you were embarrassing yourself, and left.''

Namie watched the arguing go back and forth, it was almost like watching herself and Izaya.

''Maybe I was embarrassing myself, but I happen to need that stripping money.''

Izaya rolled his eyes. ''Yeah? To buy more sex toys?''

Vorona threw another punch at Izaya, but this time, Izaya dodged it, took swift steps forward, and pressed the flickblade against her throat.

''All it takes is just one hand movement, and you can die.'' The ravenette said.

The blonde lady gulped.

He leaned in and whispered in Vorona's ear, ''I don't want any trouble, and neither does Shizu-chan. Run along now.'' He retracted the blade and stepped back. Vorona mugged both Namie and Izaya and mumbled a stern ''I'm not done with you, Orihara'' and slammed the door shut.

Namie took a deep breath. ''I hate her.''

Izaya nodded. ''Me too, she's a whore.''

''No doubt.''

''So are you.''

''Shut up.''

The ravenette smiled. ''I can't believe she took _advanced _stripping classes. Oooh. So professional.''

She took one look at Izaya, and immediately they burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Shizuo, sprawled out on his bed, still had his hand on his cheek. The moist spot had faded away, but he repeated that scene in his head over and over again.<p>

It was absolutely ridiculous, how this whole situation was going. He accidentally confessed to Izaya how he felt about him, Izaya isn't sure about his feelings but hugged him right after, he bought him flowers and chocolates, and Izaya kissed him on the cheek.

''Are we dating or not?'' Shizuo yelled.

If they hugged and kissed already, didn't that make them a couple? He was so confused. Shizuo Heiwajima may be skilled at a lot of things, but if there's things that he sucks at, it's relationships and holding back his temper.

…Yup. He really was bad at both of those things.

He rolled to his side and reached for his phone. Rapidly pressing buttons, he reviewed what he was about to send to Izaya.

_**So, have you made up your mind about your feelings yet, flea?**_

Shizuo summoned his motherfucking balls and hit the 'Send' button.

* * *

><p>Izaya, still slightly laughing his ass off, heard his phone beep. He excused himself from the dinner table and checked his phone.<p>

_**From: Shizu-chan!**_

_**So, have you made up your mind about your feelings yet, flea?**_

He didn't know what to say. He enjoyed the pre-relationship crap and also enjoyed Shizu-chan's discomfort, so he typed in his answer.

_**Nope! ~~**_

Izaya pressed send, threw his phone on the couch, and resumed eating Namie's delicious noodles. He couldn't let this opportunity to go to waste. He had to see Vorona suffer some more, then he'll let Shizu-chan date him. After all, it has only been two days. Two painfully short days.

''Ah, time is short, isn't it, Namie?''

''What the hell does time have to do with our conversation?'' Namie asked.

''What were we talking about again?''

She purposely spit some noodles on his face. ''We were talking about Seiji.''

''Oooof course we were.'' Izaya smirked.

* * *

><p>Vorona stepped inside the girl's apartment and sat down on a chair. ''I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. Some lady was there.''<p>

''It's okay, Vorona-san. You can go after Shizuo-san as much as you want, I don't really care. I just want that goddamn Izaya dead. If there's anyone who's capable of killing him, it's you.''

She nodded. ''Is there anything else you'd like me to do, Anri-chan?''

Anri Sonohara shook her head. ''Nothing else. Good luck, Vorona-san. I'm counting on you.''

**A/N: Oooh, a twist. I don't know. I wanted to make Anri badass. xD ...oh, and i don't like vorona much :I NOT IN A RABID FANGIRL WAY, but idk. She's one of those characters that add no plot into the whole Durarara story. Plus, she's the main cockblocker of Shizaya. I don't approve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Oh my gosh you guys. I just realized that I had been spelling Ikebukuro 'Ikebu_ko_ro' this whole time so i feel stupid. UGH I'M SO SORRY. If i have time, i'll go and revise those parts. xD

* * *

><p>Anri Sonohara hated Izaya.<p>

It wasn't just hatred that made Anri want to kill Izaya. It was also because Izaya had practically used everyone in Ikebukuro, including herself. Everything that disrupted peace always was caused by the goddamn man. He even tried to start a war between the gangs, causing Anri to almost lose the two most important people in her life, Mikado-kun and Kida-kun.

She had mentally pledged to herself that life would be much more easier for everyone if Izaya died. Anri, being the girl she is, always cared for everyone else, so she thought it was best if Izaya would just be killed.

Her original plan was to have Shizuo-san kill Izaya, but when she found out that Shizuo-san took a liking to the diabolical shit, her plans got mixed up. She was forced to go to a last resort, Vorona-san.

Anri saw Vorona crying, so she went over and asked her what happened.

''The greatest guy in the world just rejected me for some asshole of an information broker!''

''I…I'm so sorry. Who is it?''

The blonde woman sobbed. ''Shizuo Heiwajima.''

Anri sighed. ''It's okay. Who did he reject you for?''

''That shit Izaya!'' she welped.

The first thing that the spectacled girl thought was that Izaya was only probably using Shizuo to get what he wanted. She asked Vorona if she wanted Izaya dead, and that began the two's completely horrid plan to kill the information broker. For the sake of Shizuo-san and Vorona-san, and herself.

* * *

><p>''I don't like you.''<p>

Izaya had been on he computer all night, researching about the bitch who smashed his face. He learned that she was known as an assassin and that she was _apparently_ intelligent. He also learned that she was extremely skilled at handling illegal weapons and could take them apart and put it back together in just a few minutes.

He didn't like her background. According to his research, she was talented at many things, pretty (although he thought that she was hideous) and had a sweet tooth.

Shizu-chan was talented at many things. Shizu-chan was pretty. Shizu-chan had a sweet tooth.

The ravenette clenched his fists tightly. There was no doubt, the two blondes would make a perfect match for each other. Once again, Izaya would be pushed into a corner, out of Shizu-chan's life. The thought of being forgotten by Shizu-chan again killed him.

''I don't like you _at all.'' _

For half his life, Izaya had tried to be as close to Shizu-chan as possible. He realized that the man was all about violence, so he approached him in Raira Academy by using violence. He thought he had sparked a beautiful friendship, but he ended up causing the greatest rivalry in all of Ikebukuro. Everytime he came to visit the city, Shizu-chan tried to kill him. Everytime he greeted Shizu-chan, he would tell Izaya to 'Never set foot in Ikebukuro ever again'. To Shizu-chan, he was a waste of time. He was nothing more than a menacing person with nothing better to do in his life but cause misery in other people's lives.

All of this shit was caused by Izaya himself. He had loved Shizu-chan almost his whole life, and now that the blonde man liked him, he wasn't going to let some fucking woman take him away. A woman who had barged into his place and gave a speech of how she thought that Shizu-chan was 'the one'. A woman...

A woman who had a much more bigger chance of winning Shizu-chan's heart.

''I...I don't like you..''

Tears ran down Izaya's cheeks. Anger boiled inside him. Bitter anger, sour jealousy, and the sweet taste of revenge.

* * *

><p>Vorona strolled down the park that Shizuo was always at, and to her luck, there the sex god was.<p>

''SHIIIIIZZUUUUOOO!''

Shizuo took one look at the big-titted blonde and sighed. ''What do you want now, Vorona?'' he asked.

The blonde woman smiled and took a seat next to Shizuo. ''I can't hang out with the greatest man alive?''

''I'm flattered. Now go away.''

''But I want to ask you something!''

''What is it?''

''Do you want to-''

''No.''

Vorona frowned. ''But you don't even know what I'm going to ask you.''

''I don't care.'' he lit a cigarette. The last person he wanted to talk to was Vorona.

''Do you want to kill Izaya for me?'' she asked.

The question made Shizuo choke on his cigarette. Did she...What did she just...Who does she think she..._What? _Did she just ask him if he wanted to kill Izaya _for _her?

''What?'' the man took off his glasses and looked at Vorona even closer. ''W_HAT? _YOU WANT _ME _TO KILL IZAYA _FOR _YOU?''

She nodded. ''It's not that hard, really. Just go to his apartment and snap his neck off. He won't suspect a thing because it's you. Truthfully, I actually went to his house a day ago and tried to kill him myself. I couldn't really do it because some chick had a knife and threatened to stab me with it. You know, nothing fun ever happens when I try to do stuff, so why don't you do it instead?''

''No.''

''Why not?''

''Vorona, don't be a dumbass! I've barely known you for two weeks and you have completely flipped my life upside down!''

Vorona smiled. ''Isn't that a good thing?''

Shizuo mentally face palmed. ''NO! IT'S A BAD THING! _I DON'T WANT TO KILL IZAYA. _And if you ever go near him again, you're the one whose neck will be snapped off. Got it? Sweet mother of Jesus, you piss me off.'' He stood up and furiously stomped away.

* * *

><p>And then, Shizuo was in Izaya's apartment.<p>

Luckily, Namie was out for the week, vacationing with her little brother, so the two had the apartment all to themselves.

''Um, Shizu-chan, why are you here again?'' Izaya asked with a smile.

''To protect you.'' he blurted. ''I-I mean, I don't know. I just am.''

The ravenette nodded.

Shizuo leaned in closer to Izaya. ''Is that...bad?''

Izaya blushed madly. ''Uh...It's late, Shizu-chan. Go to sleep.''

The blonde smiled. ''Alright. I'll take the floor. Thanks for letting me stay here, Izaya.''

_Please don't leave me._

''Goodnight, flea.''

_Stay by my side._

''Shizu-''

_There's nothing else I want more in this world..._

''What is it?''

_You...you're the most important person in my life._

''Take the couch. It converts to a bed. I don't want you catching a cold and sneezing all over my stuff.''

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. ''Eh? But aren't you sleeping there?''

He blushed even more. ''Yeah, but it's big enough for two, idiot.''

The blonde man didn't refuse. He got up from the floor and flopped onto the creaky sofabed. He didn't care about how loud it was and how extremely comfortable it was - he only cared that Izaya wanted him to sleep there. It was so..innocent. They were fully grown men, acting as if a simple sleepover was the fucking ticket to euphoric sex and love. It was ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous.

The two faced each other in the bed, and Shizuo couldn't help but melt at the sight of Izaya's sleepy eyes.

''You're really cute, Izaya,'' he said.

Izaya flickered his eyes to stay awake. ''I'm not _cute_, Shizu-chan, but you are.''

Shizuo scoffed. ''Yeah? Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?''

They both had tired, scratchy voices and tried to stay up so that they would keep talking. Yawns were thrown into the middle of sentences and the words became almost impossible to understand. In between the sleepy conversation, Izaya found himself snuggled inside Shizuo's arms.

''...Shizu-chan...tell me a bedtime story?''

''Alright,'' Shizuo sighed. ''Once upon a time...''

Izaya faintly giggled. ''So cliche. Start with something else.''

''In the motherfucking city of Ikebukuro...'' the blonde man waited to see if Izaya had any complaints. Nothing. He continued. ''...lived two little boys, Shizuo and Izaya. The two hated each other, but secretly, Shizuo had been in love with Izaya since they met. They fought and fought, but Shizuo always went home sad because he thought that Izaya would never fall for him. The end.''

''That's a short story.''

''Well, I'm sorry. Do you want some nursery rhymes with that?''

''Tch. Asshole.''

''I love you.''

The ravenette stopped breathing for about ten seconds, repeated what Shizuo had just said in his mind a couple times, and his heartbeat went mad.

''Huh?''

Shizuo rolled his eyes. ''I love you, fleabag.''

Although it was dark and he couldn't see a thing, Shizuo knew that Izaya was blushing and embarrassed. The flea was clutching on to him tighter than before and he felt the raven's face dig into his shirt.

''Do you really?'' Izaya's muffled voice asked.

''Of course I do.''

''What if you're lying?''

''Don't be an idiot.''

''What if you stop loving me?''

''I won't.'' Shizuo pulled Izaya up to his face and gave him a kiss.

It wasn't long, it wasn't short. It wasn't a wet kiss, but it also wasn't a dry one.

It was a perfect kiss. Absolutely...perfect.

The blonde man pulled back and smiled at Izaya. ''Believe me now?''

The so-called flea also smiled and snuggled against Shizuo again. Everything this man said to him can make his heart skip a beat or two. Oh gosh...Izaya was in so much bliss, he couldn't even utter a word for a minute or so.

''I love you too, Shizu-chan.'' he finally said, quickly giving Shizuo a goodnight kiss. Shizuo rested his chin on the raven's head and fell asleep soon after.

Izaya, breathing in Shizuo's scent, smirked to himself.

_Did he do that to YOU, Vorona? I don't think so, bitch._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the late updates D8 School has begun to take over my life! ~~ But, I have promised myself that I will finish this goddamn fic no matter how long it takes. I also had a test today for algebra, and the theme song of Durarara was stuck in my head. = n = I probably failed the test anyway OTL;;;; I want to cry a river.

TO THOSE HARDCORE SHIZAYA FANS, I FOUND THIS AMAZING VIDEO THAT I WATCH EVERY NIGHT. Go on YouTube and type in 'Crispin Freeman marriage proposal' or something like that and it has the english voice actors of Shizuo and Izaya proposing to each other ADAJEOPFAORF I ALWAYS HAVE BUTTERFLIES AND I SCREAM TEARS OF JOY WHENEVER I WATCH IT.

ENJOY YOU GUYS. I have a feeling this chapter is so awkwardly plotted.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Shizuo awoke to the smell of something burning.<p>

At first, he thought he was just still dreaming. After all, the night before, he had dreamt of making love to the flea who was oh-so-tightly clutching on to him. It was undoubtedly the perfect romance that Shizuo had always wanted, but never got. He always thought that he would die not knowing how to love, but ever since Izaya showed up in his life, he made a goal. A goal consisting of undying love.

But that perfect dream faded away as he sniffed the air. Something was burning. His eyes sprang open and he scanned the sofabed for Izaya. No one was cuddling against him. A blanket covered him neatly, although he remembered that he fell alseep without a blanket. Was this all Izaya's doing?

Shizuo got up, rubbed his eyes, and headed to the source of the burning aroma – the kitchen. The man standing in said kitchen was having trouble making eggs, holding the spatula the wrong way and was ignoring the black smoke arising from the pan. He finally noticed Shizuo standing behind the counter and literally dropped the spatula on the floor.

''Shizu-chan!'' Izaya said, shocked that the blonde man was awake already. Why hadn't he noticed? Shit. ''Good morning!''

''Are you aware that you are about to set your apartment on fire?'' Shizuo asked.

Izaya, nervous of Shizuo's presence, bit his lip. ''I was trying to make breakfast…''

The two men cleared out the smoke and the entire kitchen, but Shizuo refused to throw out Izaya's burnt eggs.

''I can't cook well, as you can see. Namie always cooks the food.''

''Yeah, but it's nice to know that you're willing to burn down the whole apartment for me.''

''Shut up, Shizu-chan! I was trying to do a-''

Shizuo had shut him up by pressing his lips against Izaya's. He hadn't brushed his teeth yet, but who cares? Love is lawless. After a few seconds, he pulled back and ate Izaya's failed eggs. The bitterness took over his mouth and he wanted to gag, but he reminded himself that this was for Izaya. He chewed, swallowed, and bit back the urge to regurgitate.

Hell, he would do anything for the bastard Izaya. Including eating burnt eggs that tasted like death.

* * *

><p>''Well, thanks for letting me stay here for the night, flea.'' Shizuo said, lighting a cigarette. It was time for him to go work for Tom. Izaya scrunched his nose and waved the smoke away, not wanting a reminder of what had happened this morning.<p>

''Yeah, you're welcome, Shizu-chan.''

Izaya didn't want Shizu-chan to leave. He wanted him to stay here. They were building up this unusual relationship where they're practically lovers, but they're not. He liked how they weren't in the mood to kill each other lately, and he thought he was going to get used to this. The ravenette was disappointed in his actions. He let Shizu-chan spoil him with his unexpected, awkward love, and what did Izaya do for him? Well, he basically made him eat those horrifying eggs. Shizu-chan will probably have a hard time eating anything else later.

''Okay, bye.'' the blonde man shut the door.

''...Bye.'' he mumbled. He buried his head in his hands. Izaya felt like crying a river. Ugh, why couldn't Tom just fuck off and hire some other bodyguard? He should have told Shizu-chan to stay. He should have done so much things, but he did nothing. He just stood there and let him walk away.

And why was he making such a big deal out of this? It's just _work_. Izaya knew everything about Shizu-chan's schedule! It's not like he was going to leave Tokyo or something.

_Knock knock._

''Ugh, who the hell is it now?'' Izaya groaned, heading back to the door. He opened the door and found a certain someone's strong arms wrap around him.

''I forgot something,'' Shizuo said, holding on to the flea.

''What did you...''

It just dawned upon Izaya that Shizuo forgot to properly say goodbye to him. Why was that necessary? He didn't know, but he enjoyed it.

Izaya gave him a quick peck on the cheek, similar to the one he gave him last night. ''Be careful.''

''Yeah, I will, idiot.'' Shizuo ruffled the raven's hair, said another goodbye, and left.

Izaya smirked when he heard the door slam shut. Everything was going in an awkward pace, and he wanted to know how long Shizu-chan can bear with everything on his shoulders. Sure, he has undying feelings for the blonde, but he wanted to have fun. After all, he _was_ Izaya Orihara. He placed his fur coat on and decided that he was going to follow the man for now, just to see what happens.

_You know, it's fun messing with Shizu-chan. Maybe I should keep things like this for a while until he starts to break down..._

* * *

><p>''Where the hell have you been?'' Tom yelled at Shizuo.<p>

''Calm the fuck down, we're not going to do anything anyway, right? Don't rush me. I had some business to take care of,'' Shizuo snapped.

''Business, as in playing with that ass Orihara?'' a familiar woman's voice said.

Shizuo's eye twitched as he turned around to see where that annoying voice came from. He was just in a great mood, but this certain motherfucking woman just had to pop out of nowhere and ruin everything. _Right when he was on his job! _

''Oh, hello, Vorona!"' he said, plastering a smile on his face and trying to be as cheerful as possible. He wasn't going to let his great mood slip away. After work, he had planned on going back to Izaya and continuing their love-fest. He was _not _going to let Vorona cockblock again. ''So good to see you again!''

Vorona smiled. ''Aw, really?''

His smile faded away and his cold eyes gave away the answer. Vorona turned away.

''Now,'' Shizuo turned back to Tom. ''Why is _she _here?''

Tom looked at Shizuo, then Vorona, then back to Shizuo. He then had a clue of what was happening before his eyes.

Or so he thought.

''Oh my gosh! Shizuo, I didn't know you had a _girlfriend! _Why didn't you tell me? Man, I thought we were close! I didn't know you hid stuff from your own _boss! _What the hell, Shizuo? How long have you guys been dating?''

''Dating? Who the fuck do you think you are, Tom?'' Shizuo yelled. ''Do you think, that I, _Shizuo Heiwajima, _will date a simple stripper? I mean, she's not even hot in the first place! You can date her, for all I care!'' He stomped on the ground. Man, he was pissed. What the hell was Vorona doing here anyway? This was the time when Shizuo had his peace - when walking around with Tom would take his mind off things, but if this lady was around, peace was not an option.

Tom shrugged at Vorona. ''I didn't know you were a stripper.''

''Yeah, well, I am.'' Vorona flashed her annoyingly bright smile.

Shizuo looked at Tom. Was he even listening to anything he was saying? ''Why is Vorona here? Don't we have some asses to kick? She's just going to cause a major distraction. And look what she's wearing! It's fucking spandex! It's bad enough I have to see Celty in spandex, but at least she zips her suit up! She's practically flaunting her boobs around like some kind of flag! Is that even _legal? _Her vagina is practically popping out!''

''Look, Shizuo, I don't know the laws of this world. She told me she needed a job, and no one has ever came up to me and asked me for a job before, so I let her! Now, I have two badass bodyguards.''

''What the hell do you need another one for?''

''Hey. More is better.''

''Not if the 'more' you acquired is a whore who's practically a murderer!''

Tom smacked the tall blonde man. ''Don't be rude. How do you know her anyway? You have got to stop judging people before you get to know them, Shizuo.''

Shizuo rolled his eyes and lit his fourth cigarette of the day. Silently, he wished that he would die of lung cancer so that he'd be away from Vorona. The woman is practically stalking him! It's like she wanted him all to herself! _Dream on, whore. My heart belongs to the flea._

Said flea was spying on Shizuo from a store's balcony, clenching his fists tightly. If there was anyone who had the hearing abilities of a panther, it was Izaya. And he listened to the whole fucking conversation. He was pissed. No - beyond pissed, he was _infuriated. _In a scale of 1-10 of how infuriated he was, he'd give it the infinity sign.

He couldn't believe that Vorona had the balls to stalk Shizu-chan like that! He wanted to throw up.

''Alright, fun time is over,'' Izaya said to himself. He flipped his phone open and typed in a few words and hit send. ''I can't deal with this crap anymore. I don't want her in my or Shizu-chan's life. Much less anyone's life. She's _so_ dead to me.'' He looked at the message he sent to Shizu-chan and smiled. ''I told her to stay away from Shizu-chan, and she didn't listen. Tsk, tsk, Vorona. You have no idea who you're fucking with.''

Izaya left the balcony and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **School is taking over my life. My RP blog waits for me at home, and this fiction is running through my mind as the school hours pass by. UGH. LIFE IS SO...UGH. WHY DO I NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I like you too, Shizu-chan.<strong>_

''Seriously?'' Shizuo cried out to himself. ''Serious-fucking-ly?'' He tossed himself on his mattress and stared at his cellphone screen. It was an exhausting day at work, not to mention that Vorona kept bugging him about his love life. His 'work' was just walking around Ikebukuro, but now that Vorona has been hired, it's not just walking around Ikebukuro - it's walking around Ikebukuro with a pain in the ass latched on to you.

He groaned and clutched on to the sheets. Tom was a dumbass. He had Shizuo fucking Heiwajima as his bodyguard. Shizuo! Him! The strongest fucker in Ikebukuro! He didn't need some whore to protect him too! _'More is better' my ass! _And to top it all off, Izaya sends him this text message that blew him off guard and made him leave work early. What was it supposed to mean? Did Izaya really like him back? Did that mean that they were dating now? What was going on?

''Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!'' He buried his face into his pillow and kicked the mattress as if he was a small child. Life was so complicated! Did he have to work? No. Did he have to deal with Vorona? No. Did he have to be stuck in a twisted sort of relationship with Izaya? No! So why was life giving him all this bullshit? Unacceptable! _Unacceptable! _If life didn't have problems, he didn't have to deal with all this crap!

_Riiiiing!~_

Shizuo lifted his head from his pillow and looked at his cell phone screen. It was Izaya. He nearly dropped his phone at the sight of Izaya's name and he couldn't decide whether to answer the phone or not.

''Eh, what the hell. I only live once. I can screw up my life as much as I want to.'' Shizuo flipped his phone open. ''Yo, flea.''

''Shi-zu-chaaaaan!'' the loud voice squealed from the other side.

''Stop calling me that!''

''You never had a problem with it the past few days!''

''Yeah, well, a lot has been going on.''

The caller on the other line smirked. ''Oh, really? Does it have to do with that pro-fe-zhu-nall stripper?''

Shizuo's eyes widened. ''You know her?'' _Professional stripper? What? Has Izaya been going to strip clubs?_

Laughter erupted from Izaya. ''Of course I do! She's the one who almost mauled me to death the other day.''

The blonde sat up in shock. Vorona wasn't lying! She _did _try to kill Izaya! Oh god, all this time he thought that she was just messing with him, but it was actually true? ''That shit Vorona...I told her to stay away from you.''

Izaya smiled on the other line. ''Aw, look at Shizu-chan trying to be protective! How cute.''

''Sh-shut up.'' Shizuo blushed. ''I just don't want her ruining things.''

''Yeah? Did you think she can ruin what we have, Shizu-chan? She's just one woman. Who's to say that Namie could be part of this evil scheme? Or any other girl in this world - maybe even a man? Will you be able to stop them from ruining what we have between us?''

''You ask some weird questions, Izaya.''

''I just want to know...'' A sigh.

''What?''

''I miss you.''

Shizuo's heart became a deer and galloped away into the far depths of his organs. Did Izaya just say that he _missed _him? _Izaya? _There was something going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

''Do you want to tell me a bedtime story again, Shizu-chan?''

...Or, he can get to the bottom of it later. Some things are much more important.

* * *

><p>''Shizuo...ah...Oh god...''<p>

Fingers went in and out. Nipples were toyed with. A cellphone screen was held up by her other hand.

And then...

''AHH! SHIZUO!'' Splat.

Vorona sat up quickly and regained her breath. This was her dirty secret. She masturbated to the thought of the sex god Shizuo. Who wouldn't? She thought that the ass Orihara jacked off to Shizuo too, if he wasn't so busy fucking up everyone's lives. God, she hated him with a passion. Not only did he accuse her of buying sex toys, he also took _her _Shizuo! Is there anything in this world that Izaya _didn't _take from anyone? He was the worst! Ever!

''Vorona-san, are you done?'' Anri peeked inside the blonde woman's room. She wiped the semen off herself with her discarded shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket. Vorona had to live with Anri-chan, because no one else was capable of listening to her ramblings about how much she hated Izaya and wanted him dead other than the spectacled girl. At first, the thought about living with a teen creeped her out, but hell, she was Vorona Douglanikov, assassin and a descendant from Russia. She can do anything she wants! ...just like Shizuo.

Every day, the blonde woman thought about how perfect her love life will be if her and Shizuo ended up together (which she highly believes will happen). They both liked sweets. They both had amazing talents. They both were strong-witted and they both could kill someone in a snap. They basically had everything in common, so why couldn't she make him hers?

The answer to that? Izaya.

Izaya goddamn Orihara.

She was going to get rid of him. There is a man who has the mind, the body, and the looks of a sex god roaming out there, and that man will be hers.

Hers...and hers only.

* * *

><p>The flea woke up the next morning on the floor underneath his desk. He had no idea how he got there, and he had no idea why there were numbers on his cell phone screen. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and took a look at his phone again. Shizu-chan's name was in big, bold letters, and the time they had been talking-slash-sleeping on the phone had been 8 hours, 13 minutes and 37 seconds.<p>

He rolled over to the side and summoned every ounce of strength he had left in his body to pick his phone up. ''Shizu-chan?'' he mumbled. Izaya didn't get a response, just the sounds of cute snoring. He giggled and hung up. 8 hours on the phone, huh? Not bad.

Izaya stood up, being careful not to bump his head on his desk, and stretched. He opened the blinds and let the sunshine expose his dark and gloomy apartment. Namie was supposed to be home tonight, so his place shouldn't be so depressing anymore. The only part of his apartment that wasn't depressing was that sofabed that him and Shizu-chan slept on. He never fixed the sheets, much less placed the sofabed back inside the sofa. When he had the chance, he took deep breaths of the pillow Shizu-chan used and inhaled the scent of his soon-to-be lover. It reminded him of what had happened that one beautiful night, when everything to Izaya's eyes turned pink and lovey-dovey.

He recalled what him and Shizu-chan were talking about the other night. Vorona. The bitch Vorona who decided that being a cockblock was fun, who decided that taking Shizu-chan away from him would be her new goal in life now.

''Bitch please,'' Izaya scoffed. ''Like he'd ever want a whore in his life.''

The ravenette took a quick shower, threw on some clean clothes and headed out the door to where the said whore would most likely be at.

* * *

><p><em>Ding-dong!<em>

''I'll get it,'' Anri said. She placed her glasses on and opened the door.

Izaya tilted his head in confusion. ''Saika? What are you doing here?''

Anri's usually gleeful morning mood turned upside down. ''May I ask what _you _are doing here, Izaya-san?''

''Oh, I'm Izaya-_san _now? Strange, from you, I thought I'd just be plain 'Izaya'. But, you can never expect anything from Saika, right?''

''Stop. Calling. Me. Saika.'' she said with a cold tone.

He smirked. ''Alright, alright. So, where's that whore? I must see her immediately.''

Anri clenched her fists. Izaya had no right to call her a whore. He barely knew her. ''Don't call her a whore, Izaya-san. If you knew the real reason why she works at a strip club, you'll understand. That's crude of you.''

''Tch. _You're_ calling _me_ crude. Now where is she?''

Vorona stepped out of the small apartment, rubbing her eyes. ''What the hell do you want, you asshole?''

Izaya looked at what she was wearing. A spandex suit, much similar to Celty's, although hers was unzipped almost all the way. ''Um, you might want to zip that up.'' He pointed at the suit. ''Or, if you're exposing so much of your body, why don't you just walk around naked? You're a stripper, right? And you want to get Shizu-chan's attention, right?'' He purposely changed his tone in the last sentence. If Vorona wanted to mess with him, he was going to fight back.

The blonde woman raised her left palm up in a 'Shut up or I'm going to smack the living shit out of you' pose. Izaya's inner child took over again and thought she was offering him a high-five, so he gave her one.

''What the fuck was that for? I didn't ask for one.''

''You don't ask for high-fives, Vorona! Would you like to play?'' He whipped out his signature flickblade. ''I believe we'll have some fun.''

Vorona cracked her knuckles. ''I'll be the one having fun, Orihara, once you're dead!''

Anri looked back and forth at Izaya and Vorona. She didn't know what was happening, so she just went back inside her apartment. There was food waiting for her to eat. Hell, she'd rather eat than watch one of the most bad-ass battles of Ikebukuro!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Short chapter. Sorry for the postponed updates you guys. DID I MENTION I GOT A TABLET? I'm so happy. I get to draw the living shit out of myself. Ugh dude. LOL, me and my friends started shipping these two guys at my school. So qt.

ANYWAY, hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not good at fight scenes. OTL;;;;

* * *

><p>Shizuo sat still on his bed and stared at his cellphone. All this shit was caused by him, by one single text message.<p>

**_Izaya, I think I really...like you._**

Every day he stared at the message and asked himself if he ever regretted 'accidentally' sending it. He thought about what could have happened if he never sent it to Izaya. Vorona probably would have not stalked him, him and Izaya would be in their regular terms, and he would feel pain because there would always be that attraction to Izaya that he wouldn't be able to confess to him. He wouldn't have the balls to do it.

And, he would have a slut-free job. See? Didn't that sound nice?

The blonde man sighed and shook his head. There was no way he would be able to live without telling Izaya about this unexpected love.

Yeah, that's right, love.

He pressed 'Edit' on said message and switched 'like' to 'love'. This was the hard part. He once again had to 'accidentally' send this message to Izaya. But what can a silly message do? Nothing. He hit 'exit' and closed his phone. God, he was so dumb. He hated himself. He wanted to die. He wanted everything back to normal. How did he even start liking Izaya anyway?

Shizuo had no fucking clue.

He had no fucking clue how he started liking Izaya and he had no fucking clue what to do with his life.

''Maybe I'll become a doctor.'' he mumbled to himself. ''Go to med school in America or some shit. Or I can be a policeman in America. Hell, I can be anything in America. I can be a husband-''

_To Izaya._

''Or maybe have some kids-''

_With Izaya._

''And live worry free-''

_With Izaya._

Shit. Everything he thought about, Izaya would always come to his mind.

He was so screwed. So, so screwed.

* * *

><p>''Niichan! You're still alive?''<p>

''Oh, shut up.''

The Heiwajima brothers gave each other hugs, and the younger Heiwajima questioned why Shizuo came to his place.

''I need help.'' Shizuo said. Kasuka still had that signature bored look on his face, and Shizuo still got pissed whenever he saw said face because he thought his brother wasn't listening to him. But this time, he let it slide.

The brunette sighed. ''You're gay, aren't you?''

The tall blonde man's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. How did he...?

''Don't lie, niichan.''

He had no choice. ''Yeah, I am. But only for-''

''Izaya-kun?''

''How the hell do you know all this crap?''

''So it's true? You've fallen for the person you claim to hate the most?''

Dammit! He was set up! Ugh! He can just punch a wall right now! Shizuo clenched his fists in anger, digging his nails into his palm. It was painful, but fuck it. ''...Yeah. I guess.''

Kasuka rested his chin on his hand. ''If I'm not wrong, I know you don't just 'guess'. I think you and I both know that you have legit feelings for Izaya-kun.''

''And how do you know that?''

''Your eyes tell it all.''

''I'm wearing sunglasses.''

''I can see your eyes behind the sunglasses.''

...Crap.

''Most love stories start with two people hating each other. As they gradually hate each other even more, one or both of them realize that all this time, they had fallen for the other. It's a love-hate sort of thing.''

Kasuka went on and explained about what love is and what Shizuo would do. The tall man only partially listened to his brother and reran his mind on the first thing he said. _One or both of them realize that all this time, they had fallen for the other. _One or both. Could Izaya be having the same problems as him? Did they both try to kill each other for most of their life as a 'love-hate' thing? Did he ever like Izaya back then? What if he had feelings for the flea _since high school? _Fuck, he was 24! Was he in love this whole time but never realized it? Was Izaya in love with him that whole time too? Did Izaya even like him right now?

''Oh, Shizuo.'' Kasuka passed him his favorite bottle of milk with a faint smile on his face. ''You are so hopelessly in love.''

Shizuo popped the cap off the bottle and took quick gulps of the drink, mentally agreeing.

He _is _so hopelessly in love, and he didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

><p>Izaya has never fought a girl in his life. Sure, him and Namie had tried to kill each other once, okay, maybe more than once, but that was just a joking thing. He'd never thought about actually fighting a girl, because he thought they were just lonely humans that had low self esteem and just liked to pick fights. Here he was now, dodging every kick and punch of the big-titted Vorona.<p>

_Tits. Such a vulgar word for breasts. I hate women._

He also didn't know that he can be so human. Most of the time, he was the one making other people pissed and jealous, but _he_ was the one pissed and jealous. He was doing this all for the sake of himself and Shizu-chan.

_Shizu-chan...I thought I hated him?_

''Stay away from Shizuo!" Vorona yelled, throwing more punches at Izaya. The ravenette, being the skilled man he is, continued dodging.

''Vorona, I think I should be the one saying that.'' he said in his tormenting voice. He threw his signature flickblade at the woman, cutting her arm. He watched as the wound opened slowly, blood flowing out. He cringed when he heard Vorona scream. ''Geez, if you think you'll ever get to have Shizu-chan, do you really think he'd have sex with you if he found out you screamed like _that? _You should really get some voice lessons. After all, you do take pro-fe-zhu-nall stripping classes.'' Izaya giggle-snorted at his own comment. The thought of Vorona taking 'professional' pole dancing classes to get Shizu-chan's attention still made him and Namie snicker.

''Shut up, Orihara!'' she bellowed. ''What the fuck do you know about me, huh? Do you know my past? Do you know my future? Do you know exactly who I am?''

The ravenette scoffed. ''A whore.''

Vorona felt something snap inside her. No one understood. _No one understood! _No one fucking understood how she felt! It was always about other people and not her! She finally ignored her wound and continued to fight Izaya with all her power. She immediately regretted not bringing her weapons with her. One gunshot and Izaya would have died.

He didn't feel like fighting back. Izaya just wanted this crap over with, so that he and Shizu-chan can live happily ever after. The flea smirked. Happily ever after? Please. There was no such thing as 'happy endings'. If him and Shizu-chan do end up together, it will probably consist of tons of angry sex and yelling and throwing stuff around. There was no way they'd ever end up as 'lovers'. ...Lovers..what did lovers do? They are sweet to each other, love each other passionately, and take good care of each other. Not that Shizu-chan and him would ever be passionately in love.

...Or are they? If they became lovers, would Shizu-chan quit his monstrous ways and treat him with love and care? Would he treat Shizu-chan the same too, or would he be a selfish brat and treat Shizu-chan like shit?

These thoughts distracted the said flea, not noticing that Vorona was running up to him with a fist full of anger. Wham!

The next thing Izaya knew, he was tumbling on the floor. Every time his head got bashed onto the concrete floor, his whole body throbbed in pain. He felt as if he was going cross-eyed. He couldn't see anything clearly. After what seemed like a century, he stopped tumbling, and he landed ass-first onto the floor.

Izaya looked up at the sky. The clouds looked like cows. Cows were Shizu-chan's favorite animals.

_Heh...Shizu-chan...where are you now? Do you miss me?_

The sky was blocked by the silhouette of a woman. He didn't feel like thinking. It could have been a passerby who was being curious of who was laying down on the concrete floor.

He thought wrong. The silhouette stomped onto his stomach with such force, he was sure that his ribs were broken.

_Shizu-chan..._

Another stomp from the silhouette, much harder than the first. Pain shot through Izaya's entire body, but he wasn't in the mood to scream. Hell, he had no idea what was happening anyway.

_Shizu-chan..._

Stomp, stomp, stomp. Izaya was sure that his internal organs looked like ground beef now.

_Shizu-chan..._

''Die, Orihara!''

_I love you, Shizu-chan..._

And then, all Izaya saw after the last gut-smashing stomp was blood.

Lots of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMG**. So, what did you think of this chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY ;n; My life has been preoccupied with homework and food and Shizaya fanart and smut. I cannot live a day without thinking, ''Hm, I should update the story?''**

* * *

><p><em>Am I dead yet?<em>

Izaya blinked his eyes. He saw nothing but white. He recalled being pummeled to death by Vorona, but he didn't really know what happened next. What shocked him the most is that the last thing he thought about before he blacked out was Shizu-chan.

He never knew he could be so human. He didn't know he had all these feelings inside him. Sure, he knew they were _there, _but he never knew that it would be so..big. Stupendously big. He loved humans, but he didn't know he could love one so much. Especially if it was Shizu-chan, the monstrous being that roams around this stupid city of Ikebukuro. Nothing made sense anymore. He wished he was really dead.

The ravenette tried to raise his body off whatever he was lying down on. He was so tired. He didn't feel like getting up. Izaya felt his eyes shut slowly.

So tired...

* * *

><p>Shizuo was out, looking for Tom. It was time for another dreadful day at work. Usually he didn't care about his work, but now that Vorona is apparently working <em>with <em>him, he couldn't get his mind off of the situation.

Now, speaking of Tom, where the hell _was_ that fuckass? ''TOM!'' he shouted, causing the people around him to flinch.

''SHIZUO!'' someone bellowed from behind him. It was his boss, panting and gasping. ''Oh, thank god. I found you. These two mugglers were following me and threatening to kill me, but now it's all good now that I'm with you. Have you seen Vorona?'' Tom brushed his long hair out of his face and readjusted his glasses.

''No.'' Shizuo cringed at the woman's name. She was the last person that she wanted to see. Fuck it. He didn't want anymore bullshit. He wished that everything would be back to normal. Hell, he just wanted some peace. Yes, that would be nice, some relaxing peace, in a peaceful island with peaceful birds and just plain peace. And Izaya. He couldn't forget about Izaya. Speaking of that flea, where was he? He hadn't seen him in days! Okay, hours, but...you can't blame a guy who's practically in love.

Tom shrugged. ''Okay. I guess she won't be coming today.''

The blonde man mentally cheered and danced in circles. Thank god. Both of them walked around the city as always, but Shizuo felt like something was wrong. Something was missing. He heard the crowd around him whisper and gasp, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Soon, almost everyone was gasping. ''What's going on?'' he asked Tom.

His boss' eyes widened. ''You don't know? I thought you were the one who did it!'' Shizuo was getting worried now.

''Did what?''

''So it wasn't you?'' Tom's face was shrouded with shock and horror. ''Then who did it?''

Shizuo grabbed his boss by the shoulders and shook him back and forth. ''WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?'' What happened? What did everyone think he did? _What? _

''Hey! Let go of me!'' his boss pushed Shizuo away and brushed off his shoulders. ''It's Izaya, man. I thought it was you who did it, but apparently it's not! Everyone knows, Shizuo. Where have _you_ been in this society?''

The blonde froze. Everything to him froze. Izaya. That was what was wrong. Izaya. He felt that something was wrong, and something _was _wrong! Izaya! He had to find him. He had to find him _now. _''Where is he? WHERE IS HE, TOM?''

''Calm down, I didn't know you'd be so freaked out. I thought you hated him?''

Something inside Shizuo snapped. _I thought you hated him? _He did hate Izaya, but he also loved him to death. God, everything was so confusing! ''TOM, GOD DAMNIT! _WHERE IS HE?''_

Tom was worried that if he didn't answer Shizuo, he would get killed. ''He's in the hospital, dude.''

Shizuo took off running. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. He was so scared. He didn't know what happened to Izaya and why it happened. God, here he was, complaining about how his life sucked balls, when the person he cared about the most is in the fucking hospital. He would never forgive himself. If he hadn't been at home staring at his phone, he could have been with Izaya. He could have protected him, cared for him, loved him. He could have prevented whatever had happened to Izaya.

Tears ran down his eyes, and Shizuo regretted not bringing his sunglasses. He was lucky that his shaggy blonde hair was covering most of his face, otherwise the people that he ran past would see his crying face. The blonde grinded his teeth together and ran in a more accelerated pace, trying not to bump anyone. Fuck, why didn't he have wings? Why wasn't he there for Izaya? What the hell _happened _to the flea anyway?

''You're such an idiot..'' he mumbled to himself as he continued to run.

He prayed that Izaya was okay, and he swore to himself if anything happened to Izaya, he was going to find the bastard who dared hurt him and murder them. Torture, maybe, but he was sure to make them regret laying a finger on the flea. _His_ flea.

Shizuo finally made it to the hospital and burst in through the front doors. He went up to the reception and asked where said flea was located.

''Third floor, second door to your right.'' The receptionist gave him a warm smile, supposedly to 'calm him down'. Shizuo wanted to punch her. There was no time for smiling. The love of his life could be seriously injured, and there was no reason to smile because of that. He ran up the stairs, thinking that the elevator would be too slow. _Third floor, second door to your right. _Third floor, second door to your right. __Third floor, second door to your right.__

Found it!

The blonde slammed the door open. He didn't care if he woke someone up in the next room, he didn't care if a doctor was inside this room doing some operational crap (even though he knew that was done in more complicated rooms). He cared about Izaya. And when he saw the flea, his heart broke. His stomach twisted and turned. He slowly walked up to the bed that Izaya was laying down on and cried even harder. Shizuo never cried. The only time he cried was about 13 years ago, when he thought nobody would accept him for who he was because of his short temper and incredible strength. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't cry anymore, but here he was now, crying his fucking heart out.

Izaya looked like he was just mobbed. Shizuo thought this was all his fault. He should have been there...

He should have saved him...

He should have...

''Izaya...''

He sat on the chair that was oh-so-conveniently placed next to the bed and buried his face in his palms. He was so stupid. So, so stupid. Shizuo hated himself so much.

* * *

><p>''Sir?'' <em>Poke. <em>''Siiiiiir,'' _Poke. _''Sir!''

Shizuo lifted his head. He fell asleep in the hospital, head resting right beside Izaya's limp hand. Some nurse was poking him, and it was getting fucking annoying.

''What.'' the blonde wiped the drool off his chin and looked at the brunette.

''I have to check up on Izaya-san. Do you mind moving over there, sir?'' she pointed to the seats by the wall. Shizuo had no reason to argue, so he stood up, only to realize that his fingers were interlocked with Izaya's.

How the hell did that happen? He was up half the night, praying and wishing that Izaya would be okay, and calling the injured man an idiot. He had only decided to 'rest his eyes' at 1AM, but he was still technically awake. He never...

He never did this. He never held Izaya's hand.

Shizuo then noticed that he had been standing there pondering over how his and Izaya's fingers were interlocked together and that the nurse was faintly blushing and smiling. He slowly let the ravenette's hand go and walked over to the other side of the room. He mentally prayed that the brunette wouldn't spread word about the two gay men in the hospital.

_Two_ gay men? Well, maybe this whole thing was one-sided. Who knew?

Minutes pass by and the nurse was finally done 'checking up' Izaya. As she was about to leave the room, she stopped and sat next to Shizuo.

''He's going to be fine, sir.'' she said. ''I know how you feel.''

''No you don't.'' Shizuo mumbled.

''Actually, yes, I do. You know, if you love someone, it's pointless if you don't tell them.''

''What if I already told them?''

''Tell them again.'' The brunette smiled.

Shizuo didn't know what to say. How the hell did this..._nurse_, see right through him in just a matter of seconds? Is love really pointless if you don't tell them? He watched the nurse stand up and open the door.

''Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.'' she said, giving that smile again. ''I think you two are really cute together.''

The blonde couldn't help but smile back. It wasn't one of his fake smiles, it was a genuine smile. You don't find people like her every day. He wished there was more people who would actually be touched by his attraction to Izaya instead of being disgusted. ''Thank you.'' he said, as the nurse shut the door. He stood up and sat by Izaya, gently cupping his pale cheek.

''You dumbass,'' Shizuo smiled, feeling soft tears fill his eyes. ''Get better soon, so I can tell you how much I love you.'' He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The blonde interlocked his fingers with Izaya and rested his head on his palm. A faint smile spreaded across his face.

''Flea.''


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'm losing my inspiration on this, sort of. I still have so much more in store for this story but I JUST CANNOT TYPE WITHOUT BEING DISTRACTED UGH. Someone should put me in a white room with nothing but this website accessible on my laptop. And maybe some other websites too, so I don't go berserk. By the way, this chapter is _really_ short, so I'm sorry about that too. ;-;

* * *

><p>Shizuo was again in the hospital room, setting down his third bouquet of flowers and his fourth box of chocolates. Every day he came and waited for the flea to wake up. He told him endless stories of how his day went by and how everyone was doing and that his sisters were coming by every now and then. He also always mentioned how much he missed him, loved him, and hated him. It truly was a sad time for Shizuo, and not even Kasuka's pep talks could help him cheer up. Until the flea gets better, 'cheering up' was something he can't do.<p>

He was always getting himself into fights now and throwing more rampages than ever. He hated himself for it. He promised Izaya he wouldn't do this, but here he was, throwing vending machines, trees, cars and signs everywhere, not caring who he hits. The blonde man really was a monstrous being, but he couldn't help it. Someone he loved and cared about so much wouldn't wake up, and calming down was not an option. Izaya..just needs to wake up. Tsk. He couldn't wait anymore!

Shizuo got up from his chair and shook Izaya by the shoulders. ''Izaya-kun,'' he said in his angry tone. ''Get the fuck up!''

Nothing.

''Get up! Wake up! I don't care! Move! Do something! Don't just lay there, you asshole! I've been here for almost a week now, and you're starting to scare me! Wake _up!''_

Still nothing. Shizuo gave up and sat back down. Everything was hopeless. He wish he was the one who was unconscious instead of Izaya. He needed the peace. He wanted his life back. He couldn't live like this. Shizuo turned around to see his younger brother Kasuka standing by the door, holding a bottle of milk.

''Hi, Shizuo-nii.''

''What are you doing here?'' Shizuo asked.

''Nothing in particular,'' Kasuka said blankly. ''I heard around town that you've been depressed lately and kept coming back to this hospital, so I knew something was wrong. Who is this fellow you've been checking up on so frequently, and why are you yelling at them? You're making them uncomfortable.''

The blonde man scoffed. ''There's only one person in this world that I can be so worried about.''

''But I'm right here!'' the younger Heiwajima giggled.

Shizuo couldn't help but smile. ''Yeah, you too. But I'm talking about the dumbass Orihara.''

Kasuka handed the bottle of milk to Shizuo and approached the hospital bed and examined the fragile and pale body that was resting upon it. He scratched his chin and looked puzzled. ''Why are you still insulting the man you love, big brother? Shouldn't you be calling him 'darling' and 'my sweet honey' or something? And maybe Izaya-kun would prefer it if you would call him by his first name, and not the name you've given him. 'Flea'. Do you really think he'd like that, Shizuo-nii?''

''It's the name I've been calling him since I met him.'' Shizuo turned away from Kasuka in embarrassment. ''And do you think we should be arguing so loud? If I don't recall, we _are_ in a hospital.''

The brunette beamed. ''Aw, you care for Izaya so much, nii-san!''

''Sh-shut up!'' Shizuo continued to look away from his sibling, but inside, he felt as if he wanted to melt into a puddle. Kasuka can see through him just by looking at him. He never knew how his brother did it, but it was nice knowing that he wasn't barfing and running in circles screaming, ''SHIZUO IS A HOMO!'' The thought of that made him shudder.

Both of them sat down next to Izaya's bed and talked about Shizuo's undying love for him. This was when Shizuo had learned about Kasuka's philosophical side and that he gave some pretty good advice.

''You learn this from all the roles you play in your movies, don't you, Kasuka?''

''Maybe I do, maybe I don't.''

''Tch. Whatever.''

Kasuka sniffed the air and crinkled his nose. ''You've been drinking, haven't you?''

''Yeah, well, I'm pretty depressed right now, and I can't help it.'' Shizuo crossed his arms and reached for his pack of cigarettes, but Kasuka had snatched it away, reminding him that this was a hospital. The two proceeded to talk about love and how smoking can kill, but Shizuo paid no attention. He set all his attention span on Izaya's soft breathing.

''You really do love him, don't you?'' the brunette asked.

''I do.'' Shizuo mumbled. ''I really do.''

It wasn't long until it got dark outside and Kasuka had left. Once again, the strong man was alone.

He was always alone.

''You're such a dumbass,'' Shizuo sighed and lightly ruffled the flea's hair. ''Picking fights with random people.''

He sighed and looked at Izaya's pale face. It's already been a few days and he still hasn't been able to figure out who had hurt Izaya. Man, who was he calling an idiot? If anyone was the idiot here, it was _himself! _God, damn, all this time he could have been kicking someone's ass, but instead, he had been lunging and whining and groaning about the 'accident'...

Shizuo was such a fail in life.

''Thank you for taking care of Izaya,'' Shizuo said to the brunette nurse, patting her on the shoulder. ''I'll be heading off now. Night shift with Tom.''

The nurse nodded. ''You're welcome. Have a nice Saturday, Shizuo-san.''

''Yeah.'' Shizuo left the hospital room. When the nurse made the signal that Shizuo was out of the building, Izaya sat up, yawning and stretching. He gazed over at the corner filled with flowers and chocolate, and his heart melted.

''Shizu-chan got all that for me? It's not like I died or anything!'' he smiled.

''He sure thinks you does. How long do you plan on playing dead, Izaya-san? Seeing Shizuo-san so uncomfortable makes me sad. He really does love you.'' the nurse's eyes, indeed, were sad. The fact that Izaya was still using the man who loved him the most made her want to gag, but it was none of her business to control anyone's relationships.

Izaya buried his face in a pillow. ''I love Shizu-chan so much, too.'' he said in a muffled voice.

The brunette blushed and squealed madly. ''So cute!~''

''I think I'll just-'' Izaya paused and stretched even more. ''Wait until he leasts expect it.''

''Alright. Your friend called and told the receptionist that she was sick of paying the hospital bills, so you should hurry.'' the nurse waved goodbye and left the room.

The ravenette sighed, rested his head on his palm, and stared at the starry sky outside the room's window. ''Oh, Shizu-chan, when are you going to learn?''

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Izaya was stuffing himself with food that Namie had prepared for him.<p>

''You fuckass, get out of here already! I'm sick of paying bills!'' the woman yelled.

''Naaaamieeee,'' Izaya whined. ''Let me have some fun. Just a few more days and-''

''A few more _days?'' _Namie barked.

The ravenette nodded.

''Is messing with Shizuo _that _fun? I mean, you two are completely head over heels for each other, so you two might as well start dating already. And who was it who caused you to end up here anyway? The stripper chick?''

''Ugh, please do not mention her name here. Otherwise I won't even need to fake my sickness. You do know that she's working for the Saika girl, right?''

Namie groaned. ''Everything is so confusing.''

''Have you kept my online chat account active? I don't want anyone getting suspicious.'' Izaya wiped his mouth with a napkin and drank his cup of water, pushing the portable table away. Sure, he did almost get killed, but he was _Izaya Orihara! _It would take someone who was a bigger mastermind than he was to get him to die. Not someone who works for some chick that wants to steal humans away from him.

If there was anyone that should be dead, it would be Anri Sonohara and that piece of shit Vorona.


	10. Chapter 10

Izaya woke up to the smell of cigarette smoke, which was odd. He knew that Shizu-chan never smoked in here because he thought that he might disturb his breathing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to see where the nose-crinkling aroma came from, only to find out that it was coming from Shizu-chan himself. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ The ravenette blinked a few times to see if this was a dream, but unfortunately, it wasn't.

Shizuo took his cigarette, crushed it with his foot, moved away from the wall he was leaning on and punched Izaya straight in the face. ''I'm sorry,'' he said softly. ''I know you're recovering from whatever the fuck you got hurt from, but your lovely friend Namie told me that you were up and healthy for a week now but you were pretending to be dead just to screw me up.''

''Ah...'' Izaya sprawled his fingers across his face to check if anything was bleeding or broken. He laughed halfheartedly, but he looked up to see Shizuo burying his head in his hands. From the corners of Shizuo's eyes, tears leaked out. Something in Izaya split into two. This was the first time that he ever saw Shizuo cry directly infront of him, and seeing the man he loved cry made _him _want to cry. For the first time in his life, the ravenette regretted doing something.

''You...idiot...'' the blonde sobbed. ''You made me so worried...''

Strong arms wrapped around the pale body of Izaya's, and Shizuo buried his face on the flea's neck. Izaya felt the tears run down his hospital gown, and having Shizuo cry in his arms was the last straw, and Izaya too, started to cry a bit. He wrapped his arms tightly around Shizuo, his right hand lightly stroking the shaggy blonde hair he always was fond of. It was the shade of the sun and had the smell of strawberries...who _wouldn't _like Shizuo's hair? Izaya felt the shock in Shizuo's body and regret immediately swallowed up the insides of the ravenette.

''Shizu-chan,'' Izaya said, noticing his voice crack slightly. ''I'm sorry...''

''Yeah, you better be,'' Shizuo said with a muffled voice. ''Why'd you have to make me worry that much, dammit? Stop fucking with me, you flea. I love you so much, so never do that kind of shit ever again...''

Those words struck Izaya's heart with a throbbing force.

_I love you so much._

''I've loved you this entire time. Since the day I met you. I put myself through all this shit to try to get your attention, and instead you try to murder me every time I show up in Ikebukuro.'' the ravenette sighed. ''But that was the past, wasn't it? What about now?''

Shizuo sat up and wiped his tear-stained face. He thought that he was the one who was chasing Izaya, but instead he was the one getting chased. He thought that Izaya was the one trying to murder him every time they lock eyes, but instead it was the other way around. And now, he had admitted his love to the flea at least more than once and...well, he was pretty sure that Izaya had said it too.

He recalled the time when he had slept over at Izaya's house and what had happened that night. He remembered saying that he loved Izaya, and he remembered Izaya saying that he loved him. He thought that was all sleepy talk, but apparently he was wrong. Izaya _did _love him. The blonde turned pink. Izaya loved him, and he loved Izaya. This wasn't a one-sided romance - they both loved each other with all (or most) of their hearts and they practically couldn't last a day without each other.

Izaya watched Shizuo's pondering expression and smiled to himself, brushing a tear away from the protozoan's cheek. ''Do you remember what I told you on the day we met each other?''

_I remember everything, _Shizuo wanted to say, but he shrugged and asked what he had specifically said. ''I said that we're going to have fun, and look at us now. It's almost been ten years and, well, we had fun, didn't we?'' the ravenette chuckled.

Shizuo wanted to emphasize the word 'fun' into much more extreme levels, and he figured that doing said fun things in a hospital was...unmannerly. He shook Izaya's arms off him and headed for the bag he had brought to the hospital containing Izaya's clothes - courtesy of the impatient Namie Yagiri. He took Izaya by the hand carefully and helped him get into his clothes, but before Izaya could even finish buttoning his pants up, Shizuo had carried him bridal style and headed for fresh air.

''Shi-Shizu-chan! What are you doing?'' Izaya buried his embarrassed face in the protozoan's bartender suit.

The nurse that had been taking care of Izaya saw Shizuo carrying him and she gave one of her warm smiles. ''Take care, Shizuo-san.'' she said.

The blonde nodded. He took Izaya down a flight of stairs and started to complain about how far the hospital exit was. Once he had reached the floor of the exit, he walked past the receptionist, who was shouting at Shizuo to let the ''injured patient'' down.

''Just send the hospital bills to my place. I am Shizuo Heiwajima, and this flea is mine. Thank you for taking care of him, but I'm afraid that he has to come home with me now.''

''But you need to sign him-''

''Sweet mother of Jesus, this is a hospital, not a fucking elementary school!'' Shizuo yelled at the receptionist, and proceeded to exit the building. Izaya was blushing fiercely to the words _this flea is mine. _He sure was. He took a deep breath of the warm air and sighed.

''I missed being outside,'' Izaya said. ''I just don't want to be around that bitch Vorona, for she might try to kill me again.''

Shizuo froze in his steps, and the ravenette in his arms covered his mouth.

_Oops._

''It was Vorona?'' Shizuo yelled. ''Was she the one who hurt you?''

''It's okay, Shizu-chan!'' Izaya ruffled the blonde's hair in an attempt to calm him down. ''Namie's taking care of her. It's just us now,'' he squirmed around a bit until he finally got to reach Shizuo's face, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. ''Just..us..''

* * *

><p>The next thing both of them knew was that they were in Shizuo's apartment, sticking their tongues in each other's mouths. Emotions swelled inside Shizuo, since he's been wanting Izaya for who knows how long now. He didn't know if Izaya was feeling good. He wanted to make Izaya feel amazing, because he <em>is <em>amazing. In a twisted, out-of-this-world way of course.

''Ngh, Shizu-chan..'' Izaya took the blonde's hand and placed it on the front of his slightly buttoned pants. ''Touch me here.''

Shizuo's eyes widened at the order, but since he asked, he might as well do it. He slipped his hand inside the flea's pants and started slowly stroking the hard member. Izaya shuddered at Shizuo's cold hands and slowly melted into the man's hands. Shizuo started stroking Izaya's cock faster, causing the raven to cover his mouth in embarrassment.

''Don't do that,'' Shizuo used his free hand to gently remove Izaya's hand from his mouth. ''I want to hear you.''

''It's embarrassing...'' Izaya's face turned into different shades of pink, trying to pry his hand out of the blonde's grip. ''I'm used to doing this on my own, and usually no one is in the house and I would just...you know, let it out.''

''Yeah? Who do you jack off to, Izaya-kun?''

_Izaya-kun. _The emphasized '-kun' made the raven want to die from the overflow of embarrassment and pleasure. The blonde's hand sped up and a moan escaped from Izaya's lips. Shizuo was overcame with lust and desire, and he wanted to hear more of Izaya's voice.

More. He wanted more. Much, much more. He quickly removed Izaya's pants and took the head of the cock in his mouth. Experimenting with his tongue, he started sucking on it slightly. The noises that came out of Izaya made the blood rush south of Shizuo, and all he wanted was to pleasure Izaya, so why not have a little fun for himself?

''Ah-ah! Shizu-chan!'' Izaya moaned. ''P-Please! Just get inside me!''

Shizuo ignored the plea and kept sucking. He bobbed his head back and forth, rolled his tongue around. Izaya was much bigger than he had expected, but just a touch could send this flea screaming and crying all over the place. He's too vulnerable. Which means he has to permanently make a mark so that anyone else who dares touch him would know who they were messing with. Yes, yes, that's a great idea. Maybe some marker might do it, unless it washes off...

His thoughts caught him off guard and he found himself under said flea. ''That's enough fun for you, Shizu-chan,'' Izaya said teasingly. ''It's about time I had it my way, don't you think?'' He carefully removed Shizuo's pants, sitting himself down on the blonde's legs. He reached over and used said pants to tie Shizuo's hands up.

''What are you doing?'' Shizuo asked, watching the flea stick his fingers in his mouth, sucking it deliberately. ''Wha-''

''I'm going to have fun,'' Izaya said through his sucking. A hint of a smirk was on the corner of his lips, and Shizuo tried to remove his hands from this somewhat kind of handcuffs but he couldn't find the energy to. Damn, when he needed his super strength, he couldn't get it? It wasn't his fault that the love of his life was single-handedly seducing him right infront of him! He watched the raven reached his fingers to his..._entrance_... and that was when Shizuo became officially frozen. Izaya inserted his fingers into his hole slowly, moaning, ''Shizu-chan...'' and his face had a lewd expression. Shizuo was about to lose it. He sped up his pace and Shizuo watched the fingers slip in and out so neatly, enjoying the sloppy, wet sounds that emitted from it.

Izaya cried in pleasure as he used his free hand to toy with his chest. When he angled his fingers a different way, he hit a certain spot that made him see white, and made Shizuo see white too- coming from Izaya's cock.

''You...'' Shizuo's eyes widened, and his face slightly turned pink. Did Izaya do this at home? Did Izaya touch himself to the thought of him? Oh my god..

The raven was limp and his breathing became uneven. Once he regained his strength, he lifted himself up and propped himself on Shizuo's hard member, slowly sliding down. _He's big, _Izaya thought. When Shizuo's cock was fully inside him, he tried one thing that he had been wanting to do for so long now. Izaya bounced up and down, making the blonde's cock strike his pleasure spot repeatedly, causing him to wither, scream, cry and moan like there was no tomorrow.

''God, Shizu-chan! Ah! Ah! Aah!'' Izaya threw his head back and screamed in pleasure.

Shizuo lost it. He summoned all the strength he could find and ripped the pants that were preventing him from touching Izaya. _Sorry, Kasuka, but your pants currently mean shit to me. I'll get some other pair of pants myself. _He pinned Izaya down on his twin-sized bed and started fucking him senseless.

''Aaaah~'' the raven cried, wrapping his legs around the blonde's back. ''Faster, please! Oh, god!''

He went just a tad bit faster, Izaya telling him which way to go. One day he would need a study guide for the inside of Izaya, so that he wouldn't need to be guided. This was embarrassing Shizuo more than it was embarrassing the man who was screaming beneath him.

''I-Izaya, you feel _amazing,''_ Shizuo groaned, thrusting faster. The insides of Izaya was starting to squeeze his cock to death, signaling him that he was about to come again. He thrusted in a bit more until Izaya came endlessly, crying out Shizuo's name. The blonde also came vigorously inside Izaya. Nope. Not happening. Shizuo wasn't going to pass out like in the shows that Erika Karisawa showed him. He wasn't tired yet. Hell, this was just the beginning. How the hell did those men just pass out from a couple of lame thrusts? Weaklings. This was when his strength came in handy.

He lay down on top of Izaya, 69 position. Izaya knew what he was doing and quickly took Shizuo's leaking cock in his mouth. Shizuo did the same, repeating the process he did earlier. Izaya, however, had no idea what to do, and couldn't do much because he was moaning most of the time. Before he knew it, he came again, spilling his seed inside Shizuo's mouth. The blonde's lips were beginning to get sore from all this sucking, but hell, who cares?

''Kiss me, Shizu-chan,'' Izaya mumbled. Shizuo obeyed and gave Izaya a sloppy kiss, semen still smeared on his mouth. The raven was tasting himself, how dirty, Shizuo thought.

They continued their said dirty ways a couple more times until Shizuo became a hypocrite and almost passed out. Izaya had came almost ten times, Shizuo eight. More was to come, but both of them were too tired to even lift a leg, Izaya especially.

''Ah-ah...Shizu-chan...you're so cute,'' he ran his hand through Shizuo's shaggy hair and to his sweaty cheek. ''Doing such ero-ero things to someone you hate.''

''Hate?'' Shizuo panted. ''You mean love, right?'' He surprisingly had the strength to roll over a bit and give Izaya one of the gentlest kisses of the night, and all of a sudden, his lips didn't feel so sore anymore. Sure, they were probably puffy, but he couldn't tell anything from the darkness of his apartment. From the faint moonlight, he saw Izaya's smile.

''I love you, Shizu-chan.'' he said.

''And you bet that I fucking love you too, idiot.''

Silence filled the room, and Izaya realized that the blonde he had just made love with had fallen asleep in his arms. He chuckled slightly and rubbed his aching stomach. It probably wasn't good to be having sex after he was almost mauled to death, but it was okay. As long as Vorona is out of the story and Shizuo is his. His only.

Izaya reached for the fleece blanket that was forgetfully discarded on the floor and used it to cover both of them up. He himself was starting to fall asleep too, and he buried his nose in the thick mass of hair that always, always smelled of strawberries.

''Oh, Shizuo,'' he said, using his real name this time. ''_You're_ the idiot, not me.''

**END! C:**

* * *

><p>AN: So how was that for an ending? Was it bad? Was it good? Let me know you guys. :3

Oh, and when Izaya said that Namie was 'taking care of Vorona', that's going to be a companion fic that i'm gonna be working on. I'm pretty sure i don't feel like making a sequel. OTL SO LAZY WEH. (￣ ³￣) Sorry this fic took so long to finish. I left out so many characters and I left out so much things from earlier chapters. Dammit. Ah well. It was fun writing it B)

THANK YOU FOR READING MY DARLINGS ^^

~shaaark


End file.
